1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser marker that projects a reference line, such as a vertical line, horizontal line, etc., onto a target surface of projection, such as a ceiling, wall, floor, etc., using a laser beam on a construction site etc. and, more particularly, the present invention is characterized by an impact-resistant structure that protects an internal mechanism including highly precisely machined parts and adjusted with precision from an impact when it falls.